Oldfrinz Squad
by mikigae
Summary: [CHAP2 UP] Geng temen lama a.k.a Oldfrinz yang terdiri dari: Park Shinwoo (blanc7 shinwoo), Seo Seungwan (seungwan0822), Ji Hansol (jisol 11) dan Kim Taemin (taemin2014). Instagram fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Squad Oldfrinz**

 **by miki.**

 **.**

 **-Cast-**

 **Park Jiwon as blanc7_shinwoo**

 **Seo Seungwan as seungwan0822**

 **Ji Hansol as jisol_11**

 **Kim Taemin as taemin2014**

 **(uname disesuaikan dengan ig mereka)**

 **.**

 **Friendship**

 **T rated and Chaptered**

 **A bit OC and Banmal language (non-baku)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-INSTAGRAM DIRECT** **GROUP** **-**

 **blanc7_shinwoo** _share a jisol_11's photo_

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Najis ke café gangajakngajak woo~ bgst!

 **t** **aemin** **2014**

Lah anjeng! Gue jg gadiajak woy! Para para~

seungwan0822 hyung, kok gangajak gue si? Ogt! Fine!

 **jisol_11**

Lah si anjeng, emgnya lo pada pernah ke café? Biasanya juga kongkow di warkop doang lo belagu ah~

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Watde...

 **jisol_11**

Belom kelar gue ngetik geblek

Jadi ngapain gue ngajak lo pada? Yang ada mah malumaluin

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Watde...(pt.2)

 **t** **aemin** **2014**

Fakyu ji!

 **seungwan0822**

Pfttttttttt~ jawaban gue sama kek jisol ye

 **jisol_11**

Najis gue ngefak sama lo taem

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Geli anjeng wkwkwkwk

 **t** **aemin** **2014**

Gue jg geli anjeng

Mitamit ji! Mending gue ngefak sama pacar gue lah tay daripada sama lu

 **seungwan0822**

Wanjengbwahahaha~

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Woy anjeng! Frontal bat najis. Mainan fakfak jan disini

 **seungwan0822**

Mantau ae gue mah

 **jisol_11**

Jomblo si~

 **t** **aemin** **2014**

Makanya cari pacar hyung, jan cuma ngintilin si jisol doang

 **b** **lanc** **7** **_shinwoo**

NAH! ERTEH PAK!

 **seungwan0822**

Bangsat kalian emang!

Gue kutuk mampus lu pada

 **jisol_11**

Gamempan kutukan lo mah hyung

 **b** **lanc** **7** **_shinwoo**

Yela~

 **seungwan0822**

Gue kutuk lu pada gabisa ngefakfak lg sama si doi

MAMLUS!

 **t** **aemin** **2014**

ANJENG JAN GITULA HYUNG!

 **jisol_11**

ANJENG MANA ADA KUTUKAN KEK GT BGST!

 **b** **lanc** **7** **_shinwoo**

Pengen ikutan amin tapi gue jg punya doi yg gapeka kan kzl jdnya

 **jisol_11**

Najis curhat

 **b** **lanc** **7** **_shinwoo**

Biarin ngapa

Btw, typonya seungwan hyung bikin ngakak ah wkwk

 **seungwan0822**

Aish, gue gasadar typo

Saking semangatnya doain curutcurut bangsat disini

 **t** **aemin** **2014**

Jadi pengen ngeblock seungwan hyung nic rasanya~

 **jisol_11**

^sama coy! Tapi nanti jadi heboh lagi

 **b** **lanc** **7** **_shinwoo**

Yela ji, tinggal ngeblock ae. Bodoamat mereka mah

 **t** **aemin** **2014**

Btw bruh, tombol block di ig yg mana ye?

 **jisol_11**

Najis lu taem, perasaan yg baru join ig gue deh bukan lu. Kok kudetnya parahan lu yak?

 **b** **lanc** **7** **_shinwoo**

Cari di galery taem banyak, jan jadi org susah deh

 **seungwan0822**

Dapet apaan di galery geblek?-_-

 **t** **aemin** **2014**

Kok gue malah nemunya foto gue sama seungwan hyung si di galery?

 **jisol_11**

Goblo, beneran dicari ke galery-_-

 **b** **lanc** **7** **_shinwoo**

Kim Taemin temen gue bukan si? Kok gue nyesel ya-_-

 **seungwan0822**

Lagian lu nyuruh nyari di galery, kan tau sendiri si dodol itu otaknya rada

Btw taem, ciye masi ngesave foto gue ternyata uhukuhuk

 **t** **aemin** **2014**

Baru gue buang ke tong sampah nih hyung

Males gue ngesave foto org yg namanya Seo Seungwan

 **b** **lanc** **7** **_shinwoo**

Wkwkwkwk kuyla lanjutkan taem!

 **jisol_11**

Gutla taem! Gue dukung lu!

 **seungwan0822**

Jaat lu pada, mau gue kutuk lg lu hah?

 **jisol_11**

Oi btw, kuyla kita block massal si seungwan hyung

 **seungwan0822**

Jaat lu ji, males gue kongkow sama lu lg!

 **jisol_11**

Lah kan lo yg selalu ngintilin gue hyung

 **t** **aemin** **2014**

Kuyla ji!

Tapi bantuin gue caranya ngeblock dulu

 **seungwan0822**

Yela taem kok lu gt si sama gue?

 **jisol_11**

Shin hyung mana?

 **b** **lanc** **7** **_shinwoo**

Kuyla, gue mah ngikut ae lah ji

.

.

.

 _ **jisol_11 has been blocked you.**_

 _ **b**_ _ **lanc**_ _ **7**_ _ **_shinwoo has been blocked you.**_

 _ **t**_ _ **aemi**_ _ **n2014**_ _ **has been blocked you.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **seungwan0822**

LAH BANGSAT

 **seungwan0822**

BENERAN INI

 **seungwan0822**

KOK GUE PUNYA TEMEN TAU SWMUA YA

 **seungwan0822**

YAELAH NYAMPE TYPO KAN BGST

 **seungwan0822**

WOY ELAH

.

.

.

Note miki:

Hai hai~miki datang lagi! Setelah sekian lama gapernah bikin fic;")

Bukannya lanjutin gc sebelah malah bikin baru lg nih wkwkwk

Abisnya gemesh banget tiap liat mereka barengan;((((

Malah pas jisol apdet foto itu lgsg miki komen ngasi tau suruh ajak taem sama shin juga wkwkwkwk /plak

Miki nyebut mereka make nama squad oldfrinz maksudnya geng temen lama gitu/?

Yaudah dehya, pokoknya miki bakal bikin ttg apdetan mereka/?

Udah lama si sebenernya dan telat bgt jdnya;( maapdeh~

Ps: btw, unamenya taem masi make yg lama dehya, soalnya pas jisol apdet kan taem belom ganti uname hehe~

.

.

.

 **Instagram** **Update**

 **jisol_11: Together w/ Seungwan hyung at a** **café** **.** **seungwan0822**

 _ **Tagged to**_ __ _ **seungwan0822**_

 **.**

 _ **Liked by seungwan0822, blanc7_shinwoo and 44,540 others**_

 _ **Views all 1256 comments**_ _ **:**_

 **blanc7_shinwoo** Najis gaya bat ke café

 **blanc7_shinwoo** Gangajak gue lagi tay

 **blanc7_shinwoo** Temen bukan si?

 **jisol_11** Lo siapa? Maap gakenal **blanc7_shinwoo**

 **blanc7_shinwoo** Najis! Tay apa~

 **seungwan0822** **blanc7_shinwoo** Mau gue bungkusin kopinya ga?

 **seungwan0822** Tapi lo seduh sendiri dirumah

 **blanc7_shinwoo** Bangsat, mending gausah nawarin hyung **seungwan0822**

 **taemin2014** Ji follback lah! **jisol_11**

 **taemin2014** Najis gaya skrng yg punya ig

 **jisol_11** Fllwd taem! **taemin2014**

 **jisol_11** Mana aja lo? paham deh yg udah tenar mah beda **taemin2014**

 **blanc7_shinwoo** Najis! Tapi bener si jisol

 **blanc7_shinwoo** Mana aja lo? paham deh yg udah tenar mah beda **taemin2014** *2

 **seungwan0822** Mana aja lo? paham deh yg udah tenar mah beda **taemin2014** *3

 **taemin2014** Tay apa lu pada **jisol_11** **blanc7_shinwoo** **seungwan0822**

 **taemin2014** Gini amat gue punya squad-_-


	2. Chapter 2

**Squad Oldfrinz**

 **by miki.**

 **.**

 **-Cast-**

 **Park Jiwon as blanc7_shinwoo**

 **Seo Seungwan as seungwan0822**

 **Ji Hansol as jisol_11**

 **Kim Taemin as taemin2014**

 **(uname disesuaikan dengan ig mereka)**

 **.**

 **Friendship**

 **T rated and Chaptered**

 **A bit OC and Non-baku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-INSTAGRAM DIRECT GROUP-**

 **jisol_11**

OIIII, KUMPUL KUY?

NGAFE LAH BIASA~

SEUNGWAN HYUNG!

SHINWOO HYUNG!

KIM TAEMIN!

PADA MANA NIH PADA ANJENG~

GAUSAH SOK SIBUK LU PADA DEH

PENGANGGURAN JUGA NAJIS

 **taemin2014**

NAPASIIII ANJENG ITU CAPS GABISA MATI?

BERISIK TAU GA?

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Lo doang yang pengangguran ji;")

 **taemin2014**

MAMPUS~ ERTEH LAH!

 **jisol_11**

Lah tayi shinwoo hyung

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Wkwkwk canda elah ji, jan baperan ngapa lu ah kek ciwi lg pms ae

EHIYA LUPA ADA YANG MASI SENSI ABIS PTS EAAA~

 **jisol_11**

BERISIK NIH SHINWOO HYUNG!

GUE KICK JUGA NIH YA DARI SINI

 **taemin2014**

HAH PUTUS SAMA SI JEPANG? DEMIAPAAA?

 **seungwan0822**

ANJENG NOTIF GUE SIALAN LU PADA

LAGI BAHAS APAANSI AMPE NYEPAM GINI?

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Iyaiya dah, maapin lah ji~

Seungwan baru nongol najis padahal jomblo

 **seungwan0822**

DEMIAPA JISOL PUTUS? KOK GACERITA SAMA GUE SIIII?

APA HUBUNGANNYA GUE JOMBLO SAMA GUE BARU NONGOL BANGSAT?

NGAJAK RIBUT LU JIWON?

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Wkwkkwk yela canda, kok ini pada baperan semua anjer-_-

Harusnya gue yang baper nih ah, males gue disini sial

 **jisol_11**

Dimana lu hyung? Kuyla mending ngumpul

 **seungwan0822**

Ngumpul dimana ji? Kuykuy~~~~

Mumpung gue lagi gabut nic hehe

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Gabisa nih ji, gue lg latian soalnya udah ada plan kambek

 **jisol_11**

YAH GAASIK AH~

KE CAFÉ BIASA KUY SEUNGWAN HYUNG!

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

DAN ASAL LO SEMUA TAU, GUE MUAK LIAT TENO BGST!

KZL AH~~~~

 **seungwan0822**

Ngapa si teno?

Bosen ah ji, jan café itu mulu kek, cari yang baru kek doi~eaaaa~

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Pantes jomblo, nyarinya yang baru mulu si

 **seungwan0822**

ANJENG~

 **jisol_11**

Gue yakin si teno lagi nempelin taichi dan goblonya teno gapeka kalo pacarnya jeles jadilah shinwoo hyung sering galo kek gini

Halah udah apal gue mah~

 **seungwan0822**

Wkwkwk bener ji

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Sialan lu ah

 **jisol_11**

Wkwkwk~

Kan gue bilang juga apa hyung? Mending putus ae~

 **seungwan0822**

Wanjeng jisol ajarannya pfttt~

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Ngomong gampang ji

Lah lo yang lakuin gitu aja tetep aja ujungujungnya galo ugha kan? Sama ae elah

Jadi ngapain gue mesti putus?

 **jisol_11**

Halah serah lo dah hyung

Seungwan hyung, jadi ga kita ngumpul?

 **seungwan0822**

Kuyla jadiin aja~

 **jisol_11**

Ke gongcha kuy hyung, mau ga?

 **seungwan0822**

Ngeteh dong bukan ngecafe?

 **jisol_11**

Iya hyung, lagi pengen ngeteh nih gue

Biar tenang

 **seungwan0822**

Yodahlah~

Trus cuma kita berdua lagi nih? Elah sepi amat

 **jisol_11**

Ajak taem lah, mana tuhanak ngilang lagi

 **taemin2014**

Ngapa nyariin gue? Tumben

Nyider gue mah daritadi wkwkwk

 **jisol_11**

Jamban, kek jomblo lu jadi sider

 **taemin2014**

Eits, sorry bruh, gue bukan kek seungwan hyung hehe

 **seungwan0822**

Lah anjeng, gue juga yang kena-_-

 **jisol_11**

Yodahlah, lo mau ikut ga taem?

 **taemin2014**

Ikutla gue~ tapi nyusul ae ye? Lagi nganterin tuan putri dulu nih

 **seungwan0822**

Anjeng abis ngedate ternyata bangsul

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Jan bikin ngiri mulu ngapa taem

Enak bat ya jadi sangyeon padahal lu berdua udah pisah agency tetep ae bisa ngedate lah gue? Udah satu grup yang tiap hari ketemu padahal tapi gapernah diajak ngedate:"

Tambah sebel kan gue ah

 **taemin2014**

Wkwkwkk maapdeh hyungdeul~

 **jisol_11**

Kok gue pengen cursing taemni juga ya?

Gatau apa ada org yg abis putus nih elah

Gue doain putus juga lo sama sangyeon, mampus~

 **taemin2014**

Lah anjeng, sensinya jisol lebih serem dibanding shinwoo hyung ternyata

Jadi ngeri gue

Pake ngedoain gue segala lagi, mitamit~ doanya jelek banget ji

 **seungwan0822**

Untung jomblo~ hehehhehhehehe

Yaudahlah, mending pada otw la kuy~

Jadi ngumpul kan?

 **blanc7_shinwoo**

Gue absen ya maap~

 **seungwan0822**

Iya gapapa, mending lu fokus ke kambek dulu ae~

Yang lain mana ini woy!

Gue udah nyampe ini

 **jisol_11**

OTW HYUNG~

 **taemin2014**

OTW UGHA~

OTW KE DORMNYA THE BOYZ MAKSUDNYA WKWKWKWK~

ABIS ITU BARU OTW KESONO DEH

 **seungwan0822**

BODOAMAT TAEM!

.

.

.

Note miki:

ANNYEONGGGG~

Astaga miki terlalu mager bikin fic jadinya gini deh:") maapkeun~

Btw, miki masi bingung nih linesnya shinwoo yg bener yg mana ya:"

Ada yg bikin profilenya blanc7 kalo shinwoo itu 90lines sama 92lines kan bingung jadinya wkwk

Tapi yg miki tau, shinwoo dulu pernah debut di I.D bareng seungwan juga, dan diprofilenya itu linesnya shinwoo 90lines berarti seumuran sama seungwan yaaa walaupun lebih tuaan seungwan beberapa bulan doang si.

Dan pas miki ngeliat apdetan foto selca shinwoo brg seungwan itu captionnya cuma 'temanku seungwannie' gada embel2 hyungnya.

Jadi, di chap sebelumnya miki nulis shinwoo manggil seungwan make embel2 hyung, pdhl harusnya gausah karna mereka ternyata seumuran maapdeh:"

Dan btw juga, chap ini miki sengaja ngebuka semua doinya mereka yg diomongin di chap sebelumnya hehe~

Next chap? Review!

.

.

.

 **INSTAGRAM UPDATE**

 **seungwan0822: Gongcha itu enak;P WanMinSol? taemin2014 jisol_11 #daily**

 _ **Tagged to taemin2014 jisol_11**_

.

 _ **Liked by blanc7_shinwoo, jisol_11 and 1,723 others**_

 _ **Views all comments:**_

 **blanc7_shinwoo** tampangnya taem ngapa kek abis diputusin juga si? **taemin2014**

 **blanc7_shinwoo** ngakak gue bangsat wkwkwk~

 **jisol_11** abis diambekin doi katanya, ternyata ngedate mereka gagal bwahahaha **blanc7_shinwoo**

 **taemin2014** anjeng emg jisol, puas bat dia daritadi sialan amat **jisol_11**

 **jisol_11** puasla gue **taemin2014**

 **jisol_11** tapi lebih puas lg ngeliat lu diputusin si pfttt~

 **seungwan0822** WKWKWKWK yaila lu pada masi ae ya ih heran gue **jisol_11** **taemin2014**

 **blanc7_shinwoo** LAH DEMI APA DIPUTUSIN? **taemin2014**

 **taemin2014** NGGAAAA HYUNG ELAH CAYA AMAT LU AMA JISOL **blanc7_shinwoo**

 **taemin2014** dia mah ngedoain gue yg gabener mulu kan bangsat emg **jisol_11**

 **jisol_11** biarin ngapa taem, kan gue nyari temen yang senasib gt **taemin2014**

 **jisol_11** btw shinwoo hyung masi galo ga? Gue beliin lemon tea nih biar lu gaasem mulu **blanc7_shinwoo**

 **jisol_11** biar ga kek tampangnya taemni difoto ini wkwkwkwk

 **taemin2014** ANJENG GUE LAGI KAN

 **taemin2014** TRUS AJA JIIIII~ TEROOOOOS~~~ **jisol_11**

 **seungwan0822** WKWKWKK udah elah ji, sian si taem **jisol_11**

 **blanc7_shinwoo** asik tumben baik sama gue **jisol_11**

 **blanc7_shinwoo** mana sini ji? Anter ke dorm sini, udah di dorm gue nih

 **jisol_11** OKELA WAIT HYUNG~ **blanc7_shinwoo**

 **jisol_11** tapi bayar 2x lipat ye hyung?

 **blanc7_shinwoo** anjeng, mending gausah beliin gue tadi ji;") **jisol_11**


End file.
